The Life With a Child
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: *sequel to "Smackdown Love"*-Haylie has given birth to her child, and with a marriage in the works and trying to re-develop a friendship with the father of the child, will Haylie survive these worlds, "life" and "motherhood"?
1. Chapter 1

_Me: This idea just popped in my mind during another boring hour of class, and this is a sequel to _**Smackdown Love **_so….read and review (: and btw, in this story, a couple of superstars and divas aren't on their normal brand, just to let you know that._

**.x.**

The drive to Nassau Coliseum in Long Island was just a short drive from the house that was being occupied by the Punk Diva Haylie Trudel, who was currently getting ready to go to the arena. Why wasn't she _already _at the arena, you may ask? Well, she was bringing someone, and that someone was her six month old daughter Hazel, who was currently sitting in her crib that was currently position at the end of Haylie's bed, watching what her mother was doing.

"Alright sweetie." Haylie said as she walked over and picked out Hazel's outfit for the evening, which was a long sleeve light pink shirt that said, _Hey now, Imma rock star, _a knee length skirt, white socks and light pink flats, and as she was putting the outfit on her daughter, she said, "You're gonna go to where Mommy works, alright?" Hazel nodded _yes _before Haylie continued, "So we're gonna see all of your aunts, uncles and your father, alright?" Hazel nodded _yes _again. "Alright good, I've heard that you're father _really _wants to see you." Haylie said as she rubbed her head.

Hazel had short light brown hair, big blue eyes, such a round and such a child-like face, and who was a proud achievement in Haylie's life, you'd would've thought it would have been being the first ever three time Divas title holder, _just _beating Maryse by one title reign, or the other Divas Championship wins while she was over at Raw, or her two Slammy Award wins, or being the person who had survived a rocky childhood and depression while she was thirteen years old—no, her greatest achievement in Haylie's life was having Hazel.

"You ready?" Haylie asked, and when Hazel giggled, Haylie picked her up and walked her to her GMC Yukon where she placed Hazel in her pink and blue car seat, then Haylie walked over to the driver's side, got inside the car herself, started the car and was off her way to Nassau Coliseum. While on her way, she heard her phone started to burst out playing these lyrics:

_But if you could give me  
just one love  
just one life  
just one chance to believe in mine  
just one love  
just one life  
you'd bleed for me  
and I didn't dare to notice you  
now I'm stuck  
out on a line.  
Bleed for me  
I didn't care to be with you  
now you're stuck in my mind_

Knowing where the speaker-phone button is, she clicked on that and said, "Yo talk to me."

"_You still planning on showing up?" _Asked a familiar voice.

"Yes Syd, I'm still planning on showing up, don't you worry." Haylie said.

"_Alright, is Haze coming?" _Sydney asked.

Haylie _pfft _before saying, "Of course Hazel is coming with me, I can't leave her with a last minute baby sitter." Haylie said.

"_Good point." _Sydney said. "_John _really _misses you, he keeps on asking Alison to call you and beg you to make a possible return."_

"And I keep on telling him, I'm making my return when I lose all the baby fat, gosh, how many times do I have to get it through the thick skull of his?"

"_A lot." _Sydney laughed before saying, "_In-case if you didn't know, you got to possibly show the Divas first Hazel."_

"Why?" Haylie asked.

"_Because if you don't, they'll hunt you down." _Sydney said.

"I could take on those girls." Haylie said. "Listen, I gotta go, see ya at the arena."

"_See ya mommy." _Sydney said before hanging up, and Haylie did a second after.

**.x.**

As soon as she got out of her parked car in the parking lot, she was already ambushed by Sydney and Sabrina.

"Finally." Sabrina said. "Took you long enough."

"What the heck does that supposed to mean?" Haylie asked as she went over to get Hazel, which then she was quickly followed by Sabrina and Sydney.

"Well you were slow getting here, and you're house is like two blocks from here or something." Sabrina replied, but as soon as she saw Hazel she said, "Oh my Goodness she is _so _cute, what's her name?"

"Hazel." Haylie replied. "Now, let's get inside the arena." Then walked off.

When the trio of the brunette, blond and red-head just entered the arena Haylie was being somehow dragged by Sydney and Sabrina as they were bringing her to the Divas locker room. When they did, they entered the room, covering Haylie of course and Sydney said, "Hey, guess who's back, and brought a special someone." Then her and Sabrina stepped aside to reveal Haylie smiling and holding Hazel.

All of the Divas that were currently crowding around the Punk Diva, cooing and awing about how cute Hazel was, and surprisingly Haylie was getting used to it by now, all thanks to her family members…mainly her mom and her five aunts that came to visit her regularly.

"She seriously looks like you." Brie said.

"No it doesn't, I say it's more like her father." Haylie said.

"One or two?" Eve asked.

"One for sure." Haylie said. "Speaking of him is he—"

"Crazy as ever?" Maryse asked. "Yes, yes he has."

"Nice to know things here never change." Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"Sorry to get this mother away from you guys, but we need to re-show her to everyone, so, see ya around." Sydney said as she and Sabrina dragged her to catering. "Hey sis." Josh said as him and Matt walked up to the trio of Divas and lightly pecked Sabrina on the cheek. "See that you finally got the child out of you."

"Now what the heck does that supposed to mean?" Haylie asked.

"Nothing—I personally wanted the kid like when you were seven months pregnant because I wanted to see it _so _bad." Josh replied.

"Wow—and now you got to see her, wanna hold her?" Haylie offered.

"Yeah sure." Josh said then Haylie handed Hazel over to her brother while she was saying, "Hazel, this is your annoying uncle."

"Ey!" Josh said. "Since when I'm annoying?"

"Since now, and listen could you four baby-sit her for a few minutes?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah sure." Evan said.

"Alright thank—"

"Why? Are you seeing a certain someone?" Sabrina asked.

"Why yes, yes I am, see ya." Haylie said as she walked out of the catering and went searching for a locker room. It took her like five minutes before _finally _finding it, then knocked on the door and waited two minutes before it opened, and she would've probably expected to be picked up and be put in a bear-hug.

"John, do me a favour?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah?" John asked.

"Let go of me before you be the cause of my death." Haylie replied.

"Oh, right." John said before putting her on her two feet. "So you actually showed up, thought it would be a little later."

"Well, I'm the type of girl that always causes a little bit of a surprise here and there." Haylie replied with a smile on her face.

"Where's Hazel?" John asked.

"With her aunts and uncles." Haylie replied.

"Which are?" John asked referring to the fact that Hazel has about fifteen aunts and twenty five uncles—and which includes the NXT superstars from season 2 and the divas from the current season, and the way that those rookie Divas know Haylie is through Nicole's rookie via Sydney.

"Syd, Brina, Matty and Josh." Haylie said.

"Those four? Thought it would've been LayCool, Adam and Cena for some reason." John said.

"Since when the heck is LayCool on Raw?" Haylie asked.

"Last week I think I can't remember anyways, talked to Mike at all?" John asked. Oh why did he have the bring up the topic of that arrogant jackass.

"The only time that we've talked was when Hazel was like a month old where we ended up getting a DNA test, and I ended up proving my side of the case where he was the real father of her." Haylie said. "Other than that, I haven't heard from him."

"Well, he actually wants to see you." John said.

"Really? If I do go see that jackass, is it an opportunity for him to annoy me more about the kid not being his even though he got proven wrong by the DNA test?" Haylie asked.

"He haven't told me the whole details, but all he said to me is that if you see her, tell her to see me because I really got to tell her something." John said.

"Well, I better go do that, see you around?" Haylie asked as she kissed his cheek and walked away on the search of Mike's locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing, Haylie knocked lightly on the locker room door, and waited for a response, and she had received it a minute later where Mike opened the door and was a little shocked to find her there. "You….you're actually here?"

"Yeah, John said that you wanted to say something to me?" Haylie asked.

"Uh yeah, wanna come in?" Mike offered.

"Sure." Haylie said as she entered the room and sat on the couch. "So." Mike started. "How's life?"

"Pretty good, I'm a little surprised that she sleeps at night, which then in return let's me sleep." Haylie replied.

"Wow—and with our loudness, you thought that she would be loud, but, oh well." Mike said with a shrug of his shoulders as he sat beside the Punk Diva. "So…I've heard that you and John are getting married."

"Yeah." Haylie replied. She hoped (for some reason) that Mike also felt like this was a little bit awkward. "So, what was it that you wanted to say to me?"

"Oh yeah that, look, I just wanted to apologize." Mike said.

"You wanna what?" Haylie asked, shocked over something like that coming out of his mouth.

"Yeah listen, I know that I've been a little bit harsh on you during your pregnancy about me not being a father and you cheating on me during our relationship before me getting you on SD, and I wanna apologize to you for that." Mike said. "So, I'm sorry. Will you try to forgive me?"

"I'll try, and I'm glad your doing one thing." Haylie said.

"What?" Mike asked.

"That you at least try to be in Hazel's life." Haylie said.

"So Hazel's the name huh?" Mike asked as there was a knock on the door. "_Haylie I know you're in there and we're here to return your child to you." _Haylie got up and opened the door to reveal Vanessa and Brianna holding Hazel.

"Since when did Hazel get into the hands of Nexus 2.0?" Haylie asked as Vanessa handed her the child.

"Hey, when you put in Brina and Syd's hands, they would spread it around the roster like it was a piece of gossip. Well, we'd better head off, bye Haylie." Brianna said as she and Vanessa left. Haylie closed the locker-room door behind her and Mike said, "So I'm taking a wild guess is that child is Hazel?" Mike asked.

"Yes you are absolutely right Einstein." Haylie said with a roll of her eyes. "Wanna hold her?"

"Um, sure." Mike replied as Haylie handed Hazel off to the biological father. "She actually looks a lot like me."

"Finally, someone who agrees with me." Haylie said. "She has like no characteristics of me whatsoever."

"And that's a second thing that we agree on." Mike said. "And I also see that you're starting to have your natural body look back." He added.

"Yeah—good thing too, only twenty more pounds to lose then I'll be back in action." Haylie said with a smile on her face. With the help of John, she didn't gain _that much _weight, only about forty pounds, and at the end result, she went from one hundred twenty to one hundred sixty, and she lost forty pounds, which then would make her one hundred forty, so to make her original weight, she would obviously lose twenty more pounds.

"Lose twenty pounds? You're already skinny as it is, wanna become anorexic or something?" Mike asked.

"Was that supposed to be an insult or something?" Haylie asked.

"No—I'm just saying you look beautiful as it is, why need to lose weight?" Mike asked.

"Why do you have to be always right?" Haylie breathed.

"Because I'm—"

"Yeah, that." Haylie said, flinging her hand as a replacement to the word_ awesome._

"You're still annoyed by that, aren't you?" Mike asked.

"Still am." Haylie said before seeing a stagehand pop his head in the locker room and say, "Mizanin you're match is in five." Then left.

"Well…" Haylie started as she got back Hazel. "I should better be going somewhere."

"Yeah—talk to you possibly?" Mike asked.

"Still got my cell number?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah—you got it permanently stuck on my phone." Mike said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Haylie chuckled before saying, "Yeah I remember that, well, see ya." Then exited the locker room.

**.x.**

"This my soon to be niece-in law?" Melissa asked as she was with Haylie somewhere in the arena, her holding Hazel.

"Yeah." Haylie said.

"Dayum she looks smexy." Melissa said, then receiving a _What the fuck are you saying _from Haylie. "Don't ask, I'm random."

"I can tell." Haylie said. "I can't believe you ended up getting pink and black in your hair."

"What, Lana has pink in hers, no biggie." Melissa said with a shrug.

"Only reason that Lana has pink in her hair is because just to get as much as attention her brother was getting for being dashing or whatever." Haylie said.

"Could be, but still, I look smexy with pink, right?" Melissa asked.

"If I say yes, will you shut up?" Haylie asked.

"Yes." Melissa said with a smile on her face.

"Then yes you do." Haylie said. "But do me a favour?"

"What?" Melissa asked.

"When Hazel gets in 'allowed to dye her hair' stage, DON'T go Skittles on her." Haylie said.

"Aww." Melissa with a sad look on her face. "Can it at least be _one _colour?"

"No." Haylie replied.

"Aww." Melissa repeated.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Next Day_

The next day, Haylie was sitting crossed legged on her couch, wearing a white tank top, black and white striped short shorts on her laptop, and her child was sitting in front of the couch, playing with those huge jumbo block things, while Haylie was sucked into the internet world known as Twitter.

_Punk_Diva: home w/ Hazel, who is totally acting like she owns the place xD Wedding planner coming over soon :D, Bby, if u see this, I. (L) U! :)_

Few minutes later, she gotten a response from one of her biggest fans—who is surprisingly not a stalker.

_Love-Is-My-Drug(L) Punk_Diva: Awwwhee :) Congrats on having Hazel btw :D An early congrats on the wedding (L)—make sure 2 get pics of possible :P Hope 2 see u back in the wrestling ring :) –you're an awesome competitor._

Yeah—Haylie's fans are sort of like her friends—they could say whatever they want (at times), and Haylie doesn't really care. Haylie replied to that fan, which was named Alyssa.

_Punk_Diva Love-Is-My-Drug(L): Thanks Alyssa :) Even better—how about I send u the pics of the wedding whenever that happens ? :P And I'm hoping that my return to action would be soon—or whenever Hazel wants me back ahha :D_

Haylie was checking her email, when she got like three more tweets, and those are from two of her friends, and

_Melina Pérez Punk_Diva: , I miss u :'( (U) Please come back for full time action, please ? *insert puppy dog face* And bring Hazel, everyone misses her, esp the Divas :P and btw….am I a bridesmaid for the wedding ?_

_Eve Torres Punk_Diva: Early congratulations on the wedding :D u & John r sooooooo cute 2gether :D (L)…..just sayin :)_

"_Cool"-of-LayCool Punk_Diva: I no that we haven't talked 4 a verrrry long time, but I just wanted 2 say an early congrats on the marriage, a congrats on being a mommy (L), and Layla says that ur goin 2 be a Flawless mommy & bride :D_

_Punk_Diva Melina Pérez: MELLLLLLLYYYYY , I miss u 2 :'( (U) After the honeymoon, Imma be there for part time, is that good ? and yes, ur a bridesmaid :D (L)_

_Punk_Diva Eve Torres: Thank u Eve ! :D and yes, u culd say that me & John look cute 2gether (L)_

_Punk_Diva "Cool"-of-LayCool: MICH! We haven't talked in _so _long, you, me, and Lay need 2 hang at some point, thanks for the congrats :), and tell Lay thanks for the compliments :) (L)_

Haylie closed her laptop, placed it beside her and notice that Hazel was staring up at her eyes. "You hungry Hazel?" Haylie asked. Hazel nodded yes. "Alright, let's get lunch started." Haylie said as she picked up Hazel and brought her to the kitchen where she placed her in the blue high chair—Hazel picked it out, not her. When Haylie's back was to Hazel and was getting fruit out for a fruit salad, there was a knock on the door. Haylie re-picked up Hazel and walked to the door, opened it with her free hand to see the wedding planner, June Chesterfield.

"Hi June." Haylie said. "Come in, and I hope you don't mind, I was just fixing Hazel some lunch." She added as she walked inside the house.

"I could come back if you want." June said as she entered the home.

"No—it's alright, I get people come in here at one in the morning just looking for a place to crash, so I'm used to this." Haylie said as she entered the kitchen, re-placed Hazel on the high chair and proceeded into making Hazel's lunch.

"Just wondering, is your fiancée coming here, or is he busy traveling and such?" June asked, since she knew that John had the same career as Haylie, he would be gone or whatever.

"He's gone, but he said whatever choices I make would be good for him." Haylie said as she placed a plate of cut up strawberries for Hazel and fruit salad for herself and sat beside June.

"At least he's gonna like 'em choices whatever you make." June started as he took out a book. "Alright, have you two decided on an official date for the wedding?" June asked.

"We're in October." Haylie said to herself as she thought. "December 20, 2011."

"Ah so five days before Christmas." June said. "Nice choice, other people decided to go the August route, but you're the only person I've encountered in my 25 year career that would go for a Christmas-type wedding." June said.

"Well—I'm the type of the person that in the middle of a blizzard would walk to the nearest seven eleven and get a slurpee, instead of a hot chocolate, a slurpee." Haylie said.

"Wow—anyways, I've told you on Sunday to design a wedding invitation if you could, and did you?" June asked.

"Why yes I have." Haylie said as she dug in the nearest drawer to her and pulled out a wedding card drawing. She handed it to June and said, "Sorry if it ain't that good—I stayed up till three in the morning just working on the words, if you don't mind, I'm working on the design today."

June took the paper from Haylie's hands and read the following,

_**Together with their parents  
Haylie Marie Trudel  
and  
John Randall Hennigan  
request the honour of your presence  
at their marriage  
on Tuesday, the twentieth of December  
two thousand and eleven  
at two thirty in the afternoon  
**__**Grace Episcopal Church  
123 Fake Street  
**_

"I say it's pretty good, but just add a little bit of wording to it." June said. "Maybe that would help."

"Alright—I'm not that usually good with wedding wording, and I had to ask my sister in law to help so, with that and what I could come up with, this was what I got." Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as June left, Haylie picked up Hazel and brought her to the living room and when Haylie set Hazel on the couch, her home phone rang. "Yo—you got me." Haylie said.

"_Haylie, it's Alison, are you obviously still in Long Island?" _The Raw GM Alison Bernier asked.

"Yeah—why?" Haylie asked.

"_I just wanted to discuss a storyline for when you come back." _Alison said.

"Sweet—if your in the neighbourhood, come on over and talk about it." Haylie said.

"_Alright, be there in a few." _Alison said before hanging up.

"Huh, wonder what that's all about." Haylie said as she sat beside her daughter, placed Hazel on her lap as the two girls watched TV.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Haylie picked up Hazel and brought her to the door where she opened it to reveal the Raw General Manager, wearing a black cardigan, dark blue flared jeans and black high heel boots and her blond hair was curled. "Hey Haylie." She said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Alison, come on in." Haylie said as she side-stepped so that Alison could go in the home. When she closed the door, Alison said, "So, where's a good place to talk bout the storyline?" She asked.

"Living room would be good." Haylie said as she led Alison to the said room. When Haylie placed Hazel in the playpen next to the couch, Haylie and Alison both sat on the couch and Haylie asked, "So, what's the storyline?"

"Well, first of all, I got to ask you something?" Alison asked.

"Sure."

"Do you mind bring Hazel on the road?" Alison asked. "Because she's a part of the storyline."

"Sure I don't mind." Haylie said.

"Glad to hear it. Anyways, well, when you make your re-debut back on Raw, with a new song because your going to be going through a different "gimmick" I would like to call it, which we would discuss with you later, so when you make your re-debut, you and John are engaged on screen, and the fans would believe that he's the father of Hazel since you're bringing her to every one of his matches." Alison started.

"Alright." Haylie said while nodding her head.

"And that would progress him to be in a rivalry with Mike, putting them in various match types, and one week, where Mike loses to John, he would tell both of you to stop where you two are, which would be the top of the ramp before backstage, and he would say that John's not the biological father of Hazel, he is, which makes the rivalry between the both of them a little more personal since you and Hazel are being dragged in on this." Alison continued.

"This is getting interesting, and it hasn't even happened yet." Haylie commented.

"Yepp. And the rivalry would end at Wrestlemania—or at Extreme Rules, depending on the severity of the personalness of the rivalry—but whenever it ends, it would end in a ladder match where the contract in honour to be Hazel's father would be on the line." Alison concluded.

"Seriously, that is awesome, so when is it supposed to start?" Haylie asked.

"Whenever you come back." Alison said.

"You know what, that comeback is actually coming up, so probably in two weeks." Haylie said.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoying the final days that Haylie and Hazel have at home, Haylie was video taping Hazel playing blocks—and the reason why was just in case Hazel said her first word, she needed video proof of it, when Haylie asked, "Hazel, wanna say mommy for me?"

Hazel was silent for a few moments before pointing to Haylie and said, "awesome."

Well, at least she used awesome in a good way.

"Yay." Haylie said with a smile on her face, she was about to (somehow) hug her daughter, her home phone started to ring. She closed the video camera, placed it on the couch and grabbed the phone and said, "You got Haylie."

"_YOU'RE COMING BACK?" _Screeched Melina.

Haylie hold the phone away from her ear for a few minutes before bringing it back and said, "Ow."

"_Sorry, but still you're coming back!" _Melina said happily.

"Yeah." Haylie said.

"_Are you bringing Hazel?" _Melina asked.

"Yes." Haylie said.

"_Yay!_" Melina said.

"What did I say about you screaming in my ear?" Haylie asked.

"_Oh, sorry." _Melina said.

"Its alright." Haylie said.

"_Thought of a song for the first dance?" _Melina asked.

"No, sadly." Haylie said.

"_I got one. Beautiful soul by Jesse McCartney." _Melina offered.

"Seriously?" Haylie asked.

"_What? It's a good song, and besides your sticking with it anyways." _Melina said.

"Why?" Haylie asked.

"_I already talked to John 'bout it, and he agreed, so ha." _Melina said.

'Damn' Haylie mouthed before saying, "Well, I like the song anyways."

"_That's the spirit, so when are your officially coming back?" _Melina asked.

"Some point this week I'm going to where Raw is, which is where?" Haylie asked.

"_Charlotte." _Melina said.

"And today is?" Haylie asked.

"_Thursday." _Melina said.

"Yeah, I'll be taking a plane to Georgia on Sunday." Haylie said.

"_No, we'll send someone to get you." _Melina said.

"Who am I, sixteen with no license?" Haylie asked.

"_No, you're a mom." _Melina said. "_Anyways, you're getting a ride." _She added before hanging up.


	6. Chapter 6

_***Arianna and Ally belong to coolchic79260***_

**FF to Sunday**

It was Sunday and Haylie was already to head over to Georgia when she heard a knock on the door. Haylie got up, suitcase in one hand, Hazel and the other and she saw the door open to reveal Ally and some girl standing behind her.

"You're my ride?" Haylie asked.

"Yes." Ally said, then saw Hazel, cooed and said, "Awwhee, she looks like you."

"No, she doesn't." Haylie said.

"Do you wanna fight?" Ally said.

"No, not in front of my daughter, she'll get scarred." Haylie said, shielding Hazel's eyes, then quickly bat her hand away.

"Trust me hon, she's already scarred by having a worthless father, what else could do for her?" Ally asked.

"Good point, now let's get going." Haylie said.

**.x.**

Somewhere in Maryland, Hazel was astonished over the new girl as she was curling one of her hairs with her hand. "Sorry about that." Haylie said. "She loves doing that."

The girl laughed before saying, "Its alright, I'd understand if kids like her are astonished over hair."

"Yeah, she did that to me, or more accurately, pulled my hair." Haylie said, then heard Ally laugh. "You think that's funny?"

"Actually yeah." Ally said, then Haylie rolled her eyes, then Haylie turned to the girl and said, "Sorry to ask this, but, what's your name?"

"Arianna." She replied.

"Cute name." Haylie said.

"Thanks, and what's your daughters name if I may ask?" Arianna asked.

"Hazel." Haylie replied.

"Now _that's _a cute name." Arianna asked. "It would've been ironic for that name to work if she would've have hazel eyes." She added.

"Yeah—but she's stuck with blue eyes, just like her biological father." Haylie said, rubbing Hazel's head lightly.

Arianna cocked her head to the side, meaning _What?_

"Well, since your friends, or NXT Rookie, whatever the case is with one of my friends, I'll just tell you in a shorten form." Haylie started as she covered Hazel's ears. "Mike decided to fuck me one night, I ended up getting pregnant, he denied being the father, my best friend stood up to the plate, I'm getting married to him, and now Mike is lifting his finger slowly to help the child." Haylie continued, finally parting her hands from Hazel's ears.

"Oh. Sorry 'bout all that." Arianna said.

"Oh it's alright—I gotten over that by now." Haylie said.

"She had." Ally said. "Exactly how?"

"Playing SvR 2011." Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah." Ally said. "You always won your matches, huh?" She asked.

"Yes." Haylie said with a huge smile on her face. "On there, I'm both the women's and Divas champion" She added.

"You just had to made yourself champion, eh?" Ally asked.

"Well yes, well besides originally in the game I'm the Divas champ, but I just added the women's championship for the heck of it." She added.

"Still…wow." Ally said.

"Are you going to let Hazel officially officially in the WWE when she's older?" Arianna asked.

"Yeah—I need her to continue the Trudel legacy in the WWE." Haylie said.

"Isn't your brother supposed to do that with Faith?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, and am I allowed to help Josh?" Haylie asked, which then Ally was silent.. "I'll take that as a yes."


	7. Chapter 7

_*ONLY in this story—Haylie's theme song is different, and the song is _**Becoming the Bull **_by Atreyu*_

Halfway to Atlanta, Ally was still driving, Arianna and Hazel were sleeping and Haylie was leaning her head on the window, thinking about stuff when Ally asked, "Hay, what's wrong?"

"Do you think I became a mom a little _too _early?" Haylie asked.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked.

"I'm twenty three and ending up giving birth to a wonderfully beautiful child, do you think I became a mom too early?" Haylie asked again.

"No, how did you get that thought in your head?" Ally asked.

"Well, I keep on getting people come up to me and ask me if I was a stupid teenage whore becoming a teenage mom." Haylie said.

"What?" Ally asked.

"How _that _came about was that because of my height—my actual age is twenty three, but I look like fourteen." Haylie said, referring to her 5"3 body frame.

"But still, you're a _great _mom Hay, your child doesn't hate you, so at least that's a bonus." Ally said.

"Hazel's six months old, of course she doesn't hate me." Haylie said.

"Good point, and at least your letting Mike see the child half the time." Ally said.

"I ain't letting him." Haylie said.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked.

"He actually wants to see his child." Haylie said, sounding like she was going to cry.

"But I thought during half the time he was denying the fact that he was the dad?" Ally asked.

"Yeah—for the five months that she was alive he was, but as soon as he heard that he was the father, he actually changed his prospective on her, and….you'll figure it out from there." Haylie said.

"Wow." Was all that Ally said, then it was silent.

**.x.**

The four girls was at Ally's hotel room, Arianna was playing with Hazel, and the six month old was enjoying every moment of that, and the two blond friends were sitting on the edge of the bed, talking.

"You _so _have to have me as a bridesmaid." Ally said.

"Well, before I invited my childhood friend Taylor to be one, but she kindly denied because she was terribly busy that day for something, so how about you be my maid of honour?" Haylie offered, then got an extremely tight hug from Ally. "Heck yes Hay." She replied.

"Alright, now, can you let go of me before you'll be the cause of my death." Haylie said, then Ally let go of her, and Hazel laughed.

"Why does everyone love enjoying my pain?" Haylie asked.

"Because it's a little funny." Ally guessed, then received a glare from Haylie. "What?"

**.x.**

**Raw**

It was time for Raw, and Haylie and Hazel was in Haylie's locker room, getting ready for a match against Tori, and Haylie was wearing a neon green bikini top, black spandex short shorts and black Converse high tops. Before her match, she walked to the Divas locker room and entered the room to find it surprisingly empty, except for Eve and the Bella twins.

"Hey, could you guys watch Hazel while I have my match?" Haylie asked.

"Sure." Eve said as Haylie handed her Hazel.

"Thanks." Haylie said then walked out of the room for the match.

**In the Ring**

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois, Tori!"

_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing**_

Tori made her usual entrance to the ring to the boos coming from the WWE Universe in Atlanta, wearing a bandana-stylized tube top, blue and pink micro mini skirt and white combat boots. When she was in the ring, the announcer continued to say, "And her opponent, from Long Island New York…" He trailed off as a song started up.

_**Grab the bull by the horns the old adage goes  
Nobody tells you where to go from there  
Seems like fate's pulling you  
Decisions have to be made  
The best path is the hardest earned**_

"…Haylie Trudel!"

"WHAT?" Tori exclaimed as she was shocked that for the longest time period, Haylie was out of the WWE, she was finally back. When Haylie made it to the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the start of the match.

**FF to the End**

At the end of the match—Haylie Irish-whipped Tori to a turnbuckle a performed _Surgical Free _to get the one two three.

"Here is your winner, Haylie Trudel!"

The ref raised Haylie's hand in victory as she celebrated her first win back on Monday Night Raw.


	8. Chapter 8

After that match, Haylie was getting ready for a promo that was the starting point for the storyline that she was going to be in, and she was wearing a black sweatshirt, grey sweatpants and her black Converse shoes. She was at the starting point of where she was going to be and was currently looking over the script for the promo, actually laughing over what she was going to say, and before she knew it, it was time for the promo to start.

**Promo**

_Haylie was walking towards the Divas locker room, humming her favourite song _**One in a Million **_by _**Bosson **_to pick up her daughter, when she was stopped by the one person who she thinks doesn't want to talk to at all._

"_Hey." Mike said as he walked up to the Punk Diva from Long Island. "Congrats on that win out there."_

"_Oh, thanks." Haylie said. There a pretty awkward silence between the two ex's as Mike said, "Can I see my daughter again?"_

"_Excuse me?" Haylie asked._

"_Yeah—ya heard me, can I see my daughter?" Mike asked again._

"_Um, last time I checked, I thought Hazel wasn't your daughter because I "cheated" on you with basically the whole roster!" Haylie said._

"_I know what I basically said, and I came to apologize for that. I wanna see my daughter, I never saw her for…." Mike trailed off, because he was "forgetting" how old Hazel was and how long he "didn't" see her._

"_Six freaking months!" Haylie exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in frustration._

"_That's it." Mike said, suddenly "remembering"._

"_Duh moron, if you wanted to be in Hazel's life, you should at least know how old she is." Haylie said._

"_Well, I want to, but you won't let me in her life." Mike said._

"_Miz, why don't you do what you were saying all along during my whole ordeal, and NOT. BE. HAZEL'S. FATHER!" _Haylie said…or more specifically hissed towards Mike and entered the Divas locker room to retrieve her daughter.

Even though it was a promo, Haylie hit Mike below the belt emotionally, she was acting like he was acting during the early part of Haylie's pregnancy with Hazel, he didn't want to be the father of Hazel, but now, he was _trying _to get in Hazel's life…not as much as John though, but still trying to get in Hazel's life….and even though she was acting, Haylie had really acted like the bitch she always was.

**.x.**

"Ouch, that was a little emotional, don't ya think?" Eve asked as she saw the Long Island native enter the locker room and handed her the child.

"Yeah—but I had to say it though if it was improv, I would already handed Hazel to him, but, that's not the case here." Haylie said.

"I know, but still, that had emotion in it, it even made me wanna cry." Eve said.

"I was choking back tears as well." Haylie said, looking at the ground in sadness. "But still, he didn't wanted to be the father during the early stages of when I was pregnant with Hazel." Haylie said.

"We all know that, but at least give the guy a chance to be in her life just a little." Eve said.

"If I do, he'll think that I'm giving in to what he wants." Haylie said. "And I'm not the type of person to do something along those lines." She added.

_Or at least, I think I'm not the type of person to do something along those lines _She thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Haylie was back in her hotel room, sitting crossed legged on their bed seeing Hazel staring at her reflection in Haylie's small compact mirror while the twenty three year old mother was on her phone talking to _her _mother.

"_Haylie sweety, I don't think it's right to bring Hazel on the road with you." _Mary said.

"Mom, its no worry, Hazel has no idea what the heck is going on, and besides, she's only on the road with me because of the storyline I'm in that revolves around her basically." Haylie said.

"_I know that Haylie, but don't you think overall its bad enough to bring a six month old to be on the road with the WWE?" _Mary asked.

"I know, I know Mom." Haylie started. "I just want Hazel to see her mom and dads." She continued before cursing in her mind _FUCK! Shouldn't have said 'dad' in plural form!_

"_What do you mean dad_s?" Mary asked.

"Longstory Mom_." _Haylie said, hoping to sneak her way out of a jam with her mom.

"_Not going to slid with me Haylie, tell me." _Mary said.

"Alright fine, but I'm telling you in the shortest form I could give—you know the boyfriend I told you I was dating when I first started in the WWE?" Haylie asked.

"_That Mike boy? Yeah, thought he was a real catch for you, what happened?" _Mary asked.

"Well, one night we kinda…." Haylie trailed off, hoping her mother would catch what she's trying to say.

"_Yeah, and?" _Mary asked.

"That's how I got pregnant with Hazel, and Mike was denying the simple fact that he was the father of Hazel, and like my then-best guy friend, now-fiancée has stepped up to the plate of being a father to Hazel, Mike's trying to get back in Hazel's life and…yeah." Haylie said.

There was silence from Mary's end then she said, "_Want your father to murder Mike?"_

That make Haylie laugh a little bit and then ask, "Mom, why are you pursuing violence, what's up with that?"

"_There's no way on God's green earth that Mike is going to be hurting you Haylie."_

"You weren't like this when that one girlfriend Josh had cheated on him with her step brother." Haylie said.

"_That was different sweetie, you are me and your father's only daughter, we treat you special." _Mary said.

"Alright Mom, look I gotta go have Hazel take her bath, I'll talk to you tomorrow possibly?" Haylie asked.

"_Yeah, bye sweetie, your father says bye as well." _Mary said.

"Tell him I say bye and I miss him and you dearly and I wish I would be back home." Haylie said before hanging up. "Hazel, ready to take a bath?" Haylie asked, then received a high pitched _yes. _"Alright, let's get you set up." Haylie said as she walked over, picked up her daughter and brought her to the bathroom, where she was setting the water ready. "Mommy?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah." Haylie said.

"Why you draw pictures on yourself?" Hazel asked, pointing to the tattoo of the _Hollywood Undead _pledge on her shoulder and parts of a severed head with arrow heads on her ribs.

"Well Hazel, they're symbols on what Mommy represents in her life." Haylie said.

"Oh." Hazel replied, before asking, "Can I get my own symbol when I'm older?"

"I'll have to think about it sweetie." Haylie said as she stopped the water. "Alright, ready?"

"Yes." Hazel said as Haylie got her ready for the bath, and when she put Hazel in the warm water, there was a knock on the door. Haylie got up, opened it to see John holding something.

"Hey." Haylie said as they hugged and kissed each other lightly.

"Just wanted to say congrats on the return win out there, I see you didn't lose your in ring ability." John said.

"Yeah—I was actually gaining for a little bit of I could during my time off." Haylie said with a smile on her face as she placed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Hi daddy!" Hazel said as she _finally _noticed John with Haylie.

"Hey princess." John said as he walked over to Hazel and rubbed her head lightly, before turning to Haylie and said, "She already knows how to talk?"

"Yeah—I wanted to show you the tape where she said her first word, but I ended up somehow forgetting it back at my place." Haylie said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, what did she say?" John asked.

"How about we somehow renact it, Hazel, can you remember the word you said when you spoke to me?" Haylie asked, looking at Hazel.

"Yes Mommy." Hazel said, nodding her head.

"Could you say it again so Daddy can hear it?" Haylie asked.

Hazel was silent for a few minutes before pointing to Haylie and said, "awesome."

Haylie laughed for a few seconds before saying, "See, child knows best." Then pointed both hands to her head, cocked her head to the side and smiled, before returning to her normal posture, pointed to what John had in his hand and asked, "What's that?"

"Well since I knew from your brother that you're parents 40th anniversary coming up, and I decided to get them something," John said.

"Awwhe, that's sweet." Haylie said. "Oh, and thanks for reminding me, I keep on forgetting, and that also means that I need—"

"No worries, this comes from the both of us." John said as he handed Haylie the gift. Haylie carefully opened it to see two cruise tickets to….the Bahamas?

"You went out of your way to get my parents cruise tickets to the Bahamas?" Haylie asked.

"Too much or what?" John asked.

"No, just perfect, all me and Josh ever give them was a teddy bear with their names stitched in it, and a box of chocolates and Champaign." Haylie said.

John laughed before saying, "You serious?"

"Yeah—and I'm the one bringing the bear—who ends up getting destroyed two days later by a lawn mower." Haylie said with a light laugh.

"And speaking of weddings, figured out half of the plans for ours?" John asked.

"Well, all I got is the wedding invitation and the song for the first dance, other than that, I got squat." Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Haylie opened up to see the sun lightly hitting her face.

"Morning mommy."

Haylie sat up in her bed to see Hazel standing in her crib staring at her.

"Morning sweetheart." Haylie said, then yawned after that. "Hungry?"

"Yes." Hazel said. "Can I have fruit for breakfast?"

"Sure." Haylie said as she dialled room service and ordered fruit for Hazel and herself. When she was done, she picked up Hazel from the crib and brought her to the bed where she was sitting on it and she asked, "What are we doing today?"

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Haylie asked as she was picking out her outfit for the day, which was a white tank top, green skinny jeans and for the time being white fuzzy slippers.

"Can we watch TV?" Hazel asked.

"Sure—you pick the channel." Haylie said as she saw Hazel skipped over to the TV, where she grabbed the remote and went straight for the channel that she wanted to watch. When Haylie went and sat beside her daughter, she saw that Hazel had chosen _Spongebob Squarepants. _Haylie and Hazel watched that for a while, until room service arrived and they were eating their fruit.

When they were done, Haylie brought Hazel to her suitcase (yes, a six month old has her own suitcase) and Haylie said, "Hazel, pick out what you wanna wear for the day, okay?"

"Okay mommy." Hazel said as she went and done so.

"I'm just going to be in the bathroom putting makeup on, alright?" Haylie asked.

"Alright." Hazel said as Haylie went and did just that.

Few moments later, just as Haylie was finishing up her makeup by applying her black eyeliner, she heard Hazel ask, "Mommy, why do you wear makeup? You look beautiful without it." And that put a smile on the Punk Diva's face.

"Maybe I wanna look even more beautiful." Haylie said.

"Alright." Hazel said, then added, "I got my outfit."

"Let me see." Haylie said as she brought Hazel over to where she saw a small heap of clothes on the bed—must be the outfit. Haylie picked up the clothes to see a yellow halter top with a butterfly and flowers and a yellow fluffy skirt…Hazel has kind of an obsession over the colour yellow.

"Excellent choice." Haylie said.

"Thank you." Hazel said as she hugged Haylie.

"Your welcome." Haylie said as she was putting on the outfit.

**.x.**

While drawing butterflies and sunshine (Hazel's idea, not Haylie's), Haylie's phone started to ring, and since the ring tone was _Barbie Girl _by Aqua, Hazel was bobbing her head to the beat of the music.

"What are you doing?" Haylie asked, grabbing her phone.

"Dancing." Hazel said.

"Alright." Haylie said as she opened her phone to see that it was a text from Sydney.

_To: Haylie  
From: Sydney_

_Hey, still need help on the wedding situation ?_

_To: Sydney  
From: Haylie_

_YES!_

_To: Haylie  
From: Sydney_

_Need any suggestions ?_

_To: Sydney  
From: Haylie_

_YES!_

_To: Haylie  
From Sydney_

_Come on NXT tonight_

_To: Sydney  
From: Haylie_

_WTF does that have to do with the f* wedding?_

"Who you talking to Mommy?" Hazel asked, noticing Haylie into her phone.

"Your aunt Sydney." Haylie said, which put a smile on her face.

"Can we go see her today?" Hazel asked.

"Let me ask her." Haylie said.

_To: Haylie  
From: Sydney_

_Remember the wedding between Dustin & Aksana just 2 get her not be deported&_

_To: Sydney  
From: Haylie_

_OH! I get it now!_

_To: Haylie  
From: Sydney_

_Duh!—so you going 2 NXT tonight or what ?_

_To: Sydney  
From: Haylie_

_Fine, if only it would make you shut up_

_To: Haylie  
From: Sydney_

_:D_

_To: Haylie  
From: Sydney_

_Oh, bring Hazel along if you want—Nicole wants 2 see her so bad since  
I keep on talking to her about her :)_

_To: Sydney  
From: Haylie_

_Speaking of Hazel, I was going to ask you if the three (or four if Nicole wants to come)  
Could just hang out ?_

_To: Haylie  
From: Sydney_

_YES!_

_To: Sydney  
From: Haylie_

_LMFAO! :D_

"What did she say?" Hazel asked.

"Yes." Haylie said, then got hugged by Hazel.

"Yay!" Hazel said. "I wanna see her."


	11. Chapter 11

**FF to NXT**

"I can't believe how much beautiful Hazel has gotten since the last time I saw her." Sydney said.

Her, her NXT Rookie Nicole, Haylie and her daughter Hazel were in Sydney & Nicole's locker room, getting ready for the event, and currently Sydney has gotten hold of Hazel.

"It was like a month or so I can't remember." Haylie said.

"Too long." Sydney said. "I missed her."

"I missed you to Aunt Sydney." Hazel said, and that made Sydney jump a little bit in the air.

"Holy snicker-doodles." Sydney said, turning her attention to Haylie. "She can talk." Which made Hazel giggle.

"Yeah—she was for a while." Haylie said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sydney asked.

"I wanted too tell you in person, which would probably be now." Haylie said.

"Oh." Sydney said. "That's understandable." She added as she saw Haylie sit on the bench, reading the script for tonight. "So, if I'm getting this right, I'm having Hazel basically crawl around the arena, until…" Haylie trailed off, reading what was continued. "And before I continue, Mike's a freaking Pro?" Haylie asked. "Again?"

"Yeah sadly." Sydney said. "Surprised people ain't getting bored of him."

"Why?" Haylie asked.

"Because of the rivalry him and his Rookie are going through." Nicole said.

"Who's his Rookie?" Haylie asked.

"His sister." Sydney said.

"He had another sister?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, name's Chana, she's _nothing _like Mike, she even hates his guts like the rest of us." Nicole said.

"I already like this girl and I haven't even met her." Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"Well, with the promo you're going to be doing, you're gonna." Sydney said. "The person who finds Hazel crawling around the arena is Chana." She added.

"Sweet." Haylie said.

**.x.**

Before the promo started, Nicole held Hazel in her arms and said, "Hazel, want to do aunt Nicole a biiiiiiiiiiiiigggg favour?"

"Yes." Hazel replied.

"Wanna crawl straight down this hallway for me?" Nicole asked.

"Why?" Hazel asked.

"It's for your mommy, now, you see the woman that's waving towards us?" Nicole asked as Hazel looked to see what Nicole said.

"Yes." Hazel said.

"Good—you'll be crawling towards her, and when you made it to her, she'll pick you up." Nicole said. "She's a good friend of Aunt Nicole, she's really nice, so no need to be scared." She added.

"Alright." Hazel said.

"Promo starts in 3-2-1." The stagehand said as Nicole placed Hazel on the ground as she started crawling to Chana.

**Promo**

_As Hazel was crawling "somewhere", the people that were present in the arena were wondering _**'Who is this kid?'. **_When Hazel reached her destination, Chana, wearing a bright blue bikini top underneath a see through purple tank top, white short shorts and black knee high wrestling boots, picked up Hazel and asked, "Now, why is such a little beautiful girl like you here all by yourself? Where's your parents?"_

"_Oh my God thank you." Haylie said as she came running up to Chana and Hazel and grabbed Hazel. "I was looking everywhere for her, I didn't know what I would do if I were to officially lose her." She added before looking at Chana and said, "Sorry for asking, but what's your name?"_

"_Chana." Chana said. "You must be Haylie."_

"_Yeah." Haylie said. "Uh…"_

"_My Pro told me all about you." Chana said._

"_Who is—" Haylie was about to ask '_**Who's your Pro?' **_but got cut off._

"_Chana!" Someone screeched as the person came up to the three girls. "What did I tell you about associating with losers like her?" _

_Yeah, that would be something Mike would normally say._

"_Losers like me?" Haylie asked._

"_Did I stutter single mother of a worthless child?" Mike asked. "Yes, I called you a loser."_

"_Miz please." Chana said. "If someone could beat you in a match, they're obviously not a loser."_

"_Yeah—unlike you where you're still haven't developed a win in the win column during your time on NXT." Mike said._

"_Yeah, that would be because I got a Pro who always likes to think about nothing but himself." Chana said._

"_No fighting!" Hazel yelled, trying to break up the fight between the Pro and Rookie, which was successful because they know not to make a baby cry._

"_Well, is this the daughter that I'm trying to see?" Mike asked, turning his attention to Haylie and Hazel._

"_Whoa, you have a daughter?" Chana asked. Before Mike had a chance to answer that question, Haylie answered for him._

"_No Chana, you're Pro doesn't have a daughter, even though he says that Hazel is his daughter, but in reality, it isn't because he said that it isn't his." Haylie said, while evil-glaring Mike._

"_You know that I didn't mean that." Mike said._

"_No, you did Miz, and if you _were _Hazel's father—you wouldn't of called her worthless." Haylie said._

"_She does have a good point there Miz." Chana said._

"_Stay out of this Rookie." Mike said, instantly shutting Chana up, then returned his attention to Haylie and said, "Hey, the only reason why I called Hazel worthless was because her mom is someone who should be returning to the unemployment line in the next few weeks."_

_Haylie brought Hazel in Chana's arms, and instantly got in Mike's face. "You think I'm a jobber to divas such as Tori, Alicia, Maryse and the Bella Twins?"_

"_Yeah—unless you wanna prove me wrong." Mike said shrugging his shoulders._

"_Fine." Haylie started. "How about you me in that ring tonight?" She offered._

"_It's on."_

"_See ya there." Haylie said as her and Chana walked away._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Grab the bull by the horns the old adage goes  
Nobody tells you where to go from there  
Seems like fate's pulling you  
Decisions have to be made  
The best path is the hardest earned**_

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Long Island New York, Haylie Trudel!"

**Becoming the Bull **started up as Haylie was doing her normal entrance to the ring, wearing a black t-shirt with a picture of Garfield upside down with the words _I don't do ordinary, _white skinny jeans with sparkles in the front and Orange converse shoes, and her hair was straightened with the bangs covering her left eye. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans on one of the top turnbuckles, stood in the ring and waited for her opponent.

_**AWESOME!**_

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Chana and Alex Riley, from Cleveland Ohio, the Miz!"

Mike came out and did his normal entrance, having Chana behind him, arms crossed across her chest, wearing a short purple strapless dress and black ankle boots and it looked like Chana didn't even wanted to come out here with her Pro, but she was probably forced to anyways, to learn some more moves to use for her future matches on NXT….if she doesn't get eliminated.

When Mike entered the ring and Chana and Alex were in his corner, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start. When the match did start, Mike and Haylie automatically locked up, which made Mike put Haylie in a side headlock, knowing straight from the start to target the neck area because that was where Haylie had her 'weak spot' as most people would like to call it. Haylie got up, pushed Mike off of her, which made him run towards the ropes, and Haylie did the same for the ropes opposite him and when they met, Mike took Haylie down by his shoulder. Mike waited a few moments, before doing another rebound towards the ropes, Haylie rolled towards Mike, making him jump over her, and when Mike made it to the other set of ropes, Haylie got up, ran towards him and jumped over him in a 'leap frog' style way and when they met for a third time, Haylie performed a drop kick straight for the jaw, which made him roll out of the ring which was joined instantly by Alex.

Tired of him always doing this, Haylie got out of the ring, and was chasing Mike around half of the ring and when Haylie was about to enter the ring after Mike was already in, Haylie didn't know that Alex was already behind her as he grabbed her shin, pulled her out of the ring and performed a devastating clothesline that had Haylie land on the back of her neck, and her hands went straight for the hurt area. Her eyes was closed shut because of the pain. Out of all the pains that she went through in her life—including the pains of giving birth to Hazel—none of those were more hurtful than the pain of a hurt or broken neck.

Haylie ended up sliding back into the ring, only to be on the receiving end of punches from Mike, then Haylie got irish-whipped into a turnbuckle where Mike continued the punches to the face, then Mike was going to Irish-whip Haylie _again,_ but Haylie countered that into her Irish-whipping Mike into the turnbuckle, then she instantly ran to her and went for a facebuster, then went for the first pinfall of the evening, but only got a two count. Haylie got Mike and herself up, sent Mike to another turnbuckle and charged towards him, but Mike blocked her by his shoulder. When Mike was near Haylie, he kicked her in the face, got onto of her and started to throw punches, which intensified a few moments later and when he got off of Haylie, he stomped her face. Mike picked Haylie up off of the mat and tossed her through the third and second ropes to the mat below. Alex was slowly walking over towards the Punk Diva, and Haylie was oblivious to Alex as she was getting composure back into her body by the help of the barricade was splitting her from the WWE Universe. When she was up and finally facing Alex, he punched her straight in the jaw, making Haylie fall back onto the ground again.

Mike walked over to Haylie, picked her up and brought her over to the announce table and slammed her head against the table. Mike slammed Haylie head-back first onto the ground as he took off the top part of the announce table, then grabbed Haylie by the hair then brought her back onto the announce table. Mike got onto the announce table himself, standing behind the Punk Diva, in a stance that looked like he was about to perform the _Skull Crushing Finale, _when Haylie got on her own two feet, Mike instant set Haylie up for the finisher, but Haylie somehow got herself out of it, set Mike on her shoulders and was about to do a gutbuster, but Mike sneaked himself off of her, and pushed her off of the announce table, sending the blonde from Long Island towards the barricade ribs first.

Alright, scratch that what Haylie said about the pain about a hurting or broken neck, nothing is more painful than having your ribs bash off of something very hard. Haylie was on the ground, clutching her ribs acting like they'll fall apart of they let go. Her eyes were tightly closed tight and she felt what felt like tears rolling down her cheeks. Yeah, that's how much pain Haylie was in right now…and she never cries in her matches whenever she's in pain. _Damn, he's gotten a really good in ring performance _Haylie thought as her tear-filled eyes looked up to see Mike just getting off of the announce table and picking her up off of the ground by her neck went towards the steel steps and was about to slam her head against the steps, but Haylie stopped that from happening and had her slam Mike's head against the steel steps, and that made Mike fall on his knees and was leaning against the barricade.

This time, Alex was going for another attack on the Punk Diva, but Haylie was one stepped head of Mike's 'protégé' as she slammed his head against the ring, and was charging towards Mike after the problem was out of the way, but at the last second, Mike somehow pulled the padding from the barricade off of the steel part of it, and Haylie went ribs first against the steel.

_These feel like they are broken _Haylie thought to herself as she was on the ground again, holding the ribs acting like they were going to fall apart of she didn't. Mike rolled Haylie back into the ring, then slid in the ring himself and made the second pin fall of the match, but only got a two count. Haylie rolled towards a turnbuckle, trying to get up and as she saw Mike doing the turnbuckle clothesline, she stepped out of the way thus making Mike miss the move wildly. Then as Mike ran towards Haylie, she performed a hurricarana…..successfully this time. Then as the duo were on the feet, Haylie performed another drop kick to the face, and then another as soon as they were on their feet again.

Haylie went to the top turnbuckle and performed her signature moonsault, where as soon as she was going to land on her opponent, she would drive her knee to the temple of the opponent. When Haylie picked him up, then Irish whipped him to the turnbuckle, Haylie thinking she was going to do _Surgical Free _but when she made it towards Mike, he kicked her straight in the jaw. Then Mike dragged Haylie to the center of the ring, made another pin fall, but Haylie kicked out at two again.

Mike was going to get Haylie on her two feet, but Haylie countered that into a submission where she basically sits on the lower back of the opponent, have the opponents feet wrap around Haylie's arms, then she grab the arms of the opponent and pull, but Mike wasn't going to let that happen as he pushed Haylie off of him by a thrustful kick to the abdomen. Haylie got up and charged towards Mike, but he set up Haylie for an upper back-back breaker, then a neck breaker. Went for another pin fall.

Only got another two count.

Mike got up, frustration already set in as he walked towards Alex, grabbing the MITB briefcase, intending on using it, but as soon as he was _about _to use the MITB briefcase, Haylie ducked under, making Mike miss wildly, then Haylie Irish-whipped Mike towards a turnbuckle, then performed _Surgical Free, _dragged Mike towards the center of the ring, made the last pin fall of the match.

One.

Two.

Three.

"Here is your winner, Haylie Trudel!"

Her theme song started up, then the ref raised Haylie's hand in victory as she saw Chana entering the ring. Thinking that she was going to attack Haylie on behalf of her Pro, Haylie backed away, but Chana grabbed Haylie's wrist then raised her hand in victory.

With smiles on both of those faces, Haylie and Chana left the ring.


	13. Chapter 13

**FF few Months—around three days to Christmas**

Because of the toll for the storyline between Haylie/John/Mike/Hazel, Haylie had decided to take some more time off because by the way on one Monday Night Raw went, she didn't any trauma happening to her daughter,

**Flashback**

"_This ladder match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the custody of Hazel. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Haylie Trudel from Los Angeles, California John Morrison!"_

_**Now listen this ain't no make believe. Come on open your eyes and see  
Now get up get up and follow me and I'm gonna show you what the future will be**_

_John and Haylie made their usual entrances to the ring, but there were different facial expressions on their faces because they don't even know the possibly outcome would be if John's opponent would win the match and win the custody of Hazel. Even though John's not the biological father of Hazel, he had enjoyed being her father, and he doesn't know what to do if that were to be taken away from him._

_When John entered the ring, Haylie saw Hazel behind the barricade where she was being held up by her grandmother Mary and as soon as Haylie walked up to the two women, Haylie leaned over and hugged Hazel and kissed the top of her head then kissed Mary's cheek who then Mary told her twenty three year old daughter "Tell John I say Good luck," Haylie nodded 'alright' then entered the ring, and her and John hugged and he gave a peck on her lips before they let go of each other & waited for John's opponent._

_**Awesome!**_

"_And his opponent being accompanied to the ring by Alex Riley, from Cleveland, Ohio he is the WWE Champion The Miz!"_

**I Came to Play **_started as Mike and Alex were doing their normal entrances and Mike was sending a evil smirk down to the two people that were already inside of the ring, and that was sending a chill up and down Haylie's spine, and a few moments later her muscles started to tense and started to feel anger in her system when she saw Mike walk up to Hazel and Mary and placed a couple of fingers on Hazel's shoulder. Haylie got out of the ring, walked up to Mike, pushed him away and yelled, "Stay away from my daughter!"_

"_Your daughter?" Mike yelled back, "She's my daughter too! I have a right to just simply touch her!"_

"_Your not her father moron!" Haylie screamed then she couldn't take it anymore, she slapped the taste out of Mike's mouth and started beating the snot out of the WWE Champion and two minutes later, John and Alex separated the two together, but struggling to get out of the hold they were in, Alex pushed Mike into the ring, and John made sure Haylie was calm enough to get her out of the hold she was in and slid into the ring himself then the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to begin._

_**FF to the End**_

_When it was almost the end of the match, Mike laid John out with the Skull Crushing Finale and was climbing the ladder to get the briefcase but Haylie wouldn't allow it as she slid into the ring and climbed the ladder herself and when she met Mike on the top of the ladder they were throwing lefts and rights at each other before Haylie smacked Mike's face with the briefcase making him fall off of the ladder and to the ground, then Haylie got herself on the top of the ladder and performed a moonsault on top of Mike, then saw John just getting up. "Climb the ladder!" Haylie yelled at John and when she knew he heard her, he went ahead and climbed the ladder and grabbed the briefcase._

"_Here is your winner John Morrison!"_

_His theme started up as he jumped off of the ladder, walked over to Haylie, grabbed her hand and got her on her own two feet, and he hugged and kissed her while his hand that had the briefcase was raised in the air, but what they didn't know was that the security crew that was near Mary and Hazel let them over the barricade and they helped them in the ring and when Mary and Hazel walked up to them, Hazel (with her index finger on both hands) poked Haylie and John on the arm. They broke out of the hug and kiss and turned their attention to Mary and Hazel and had wide smiles on their faces then the four of them celebrated in the ring as Mike and Alex walked to the back._

**End of Flashback**

"Mommy, you alright?" Hazel asked as she crawled over to Haylie who still have that dazed look on her face.

"What? Yeah Hazel I'm alright, just a little tired that's why," Haylie replied.

"Then go take a nap Mommy if you're tired," Hazel said.

"Or how about we decorate the Christmas tree," Haylie offered.

"Yay!" Hazel said as she clapped her hands.

"Well the tree is big and it's going to take me a while to decorate it, do you know anyone who could help me?" Haylie asked.

"Me!" Hazel said pointing to herself.

"Alright, let's get started," Haylie said as she picked up Hazel and brought her over to the Christmas tree. "How about you handle the bottom part of the tree up to where you can reach and I'll handle the rest, okay?" Haylie asked.

"Alright," Hazel said as she grabbed a snowball ornament and hanged it on the bottom branch of the tree.

**FF few minutes later**

"Hazel, wanna do me a _huge _favour?" Haylie asked.

"What Mommy?" Hazel asked.

"Wanna put this angel," Haylie said holding an angel ornament, "and put it right on the top of the tree?"

"Sure," Hazel said as Haylie handed Hazel the angel and picked her up so that she could be able to reach the top of the tree and Hazel put the angel there. "Awesome job hunny," Haylie said as she patted Hazel's head lightly, then heard a knock on the door, "Come in!" Haylie said then the door opened to reveal her sister in law Sabrina holding two gifts. "Hey Brina," Haylie said as her and Hazel walked over to the Florida native, Haylie set Hazel on the ground, helped Sabrina in the house, closed the door and re-picked up Hazel. "What brings you here?"

"Well, since there's three days before Christmas, I decided to bring your gifts over to your place so that I won't forget," Sabrina said before looking at Hazel, "Hi Hazel,"

"Hi Aunty Brina," Hazel said with a smile on her face.

"Are you excited for Santa Claus coming?" Sabrina asked.

"YAY!" Hazel said making Haylie smile.

"Have you been a good girl this year Hazel?" Haylie asked.

"Yes Mommy," Hazel said with a smile on her face.

"What do you want for Christmas Hazel?" Sabrina asked.

"Just two things—a few Barbie dolls and for Daddy to come home for Christmas," Hazel said, and Haylie and Sabrina had sad expressions on their faces. The last time that Hazel saw John was when it was during the ladder match—sure he called them since then but Hazel wanted to see her father face to face because she dearly misses him.

"You miss your dad, huh?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah," Hazel said.

"You worried that he's not going to see you for Christmas?" Sabrina asked then Hazel nodded.

"Hazel," Haylie said the kissed the top of her head, "Daddy will be here for Christmas, don't you worry 'bout that,"

"Really?" Hazel asked getting a little bit happy 'gain.

"Yeah," Haylie said, "if not, I'll make sure of it," Haylie said then Hazel smiled.

"Hey Hazel, wanna watch Frosty the Snowman?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah!" Hazel said.

"Alright, let's go," Haylie said then her, Sabrina and Hazel walked into the living room and started to watch the imfamous Christmas show.


	14. Chapter 14

After watching like five hours of Christmas television, Sabrina, Hazel & Haylie were busy making Christmas Cookies and currently it was Hazel that was accidentally putting cookie dough on Haylie and Sabrina's noses and laughing.

"Hazel, you're funny you know that right?" Sabrina asked as she used her index finger and placed some cookie dough on Hazel's nose and she still laughed some more. "Haylie you got one of the best kids I've ever saw in my life,"

"Hey, I raise her right," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders,

"Why yes, yes you did," Sabrina said as she placed the pan of cookies in the oven, "Now what to do?" Sabrina asked.

Hazel looked out the window and offered, "Let's make a snowman!"

"Up for it Haylie?" Sabrina asked.

"Sure—haven't made a snowman in ages," Haylie said as she walked into the living room closet and grabbed her Bench jacket, white fuzzy Ugg boots, Hazel's light blue jacket and Barbie winter boots, brought them into the kitchen, set Hazel on a chair and placed the light blue jacket and boots on her, then placed her Bench jacket and Ugg boots on herself. When Sabrina was getting her stuff ready, Haylie was putting the alarm for the time the cookies would be ready on her iPhone. When Sabrina was done, the three girls walked outside and Hazel automatically fell into the snow and started to play in it. "Hazel, me and Aunty Brina would start on the body of the snowman, wanna start on the head?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah Mommy," Hazel said as she started to make a snowman head.

When Haylie and Sabrina were done with the body, they called Hazel over with the head and Sabrina picked up Hazel and she placed the head on the body. "Atta girl," Haylie said with a smile on her face, "Oh, be right back, I'm going to get the stuff that he needs for the face," Then rushed back inside the house to get some stuff. When she was back outside, she got a carrot, two black buttons and three red Twizzlers. "Alright, why the Twizzlers?" Sabrina asked as Haylie handed her the Twizzlers and started putting on the button eyes.

"Can I have red Twizzlers for the mouth?" Haylie asked as she got the Twizzlers from Sabrina and placed them where the mouth should be. "Hazel, wanna put the nose on?" Haylie offered.

"Yeah!" Hazel said as Haylie handed her the carrot, picked her up again and Hazel placed the carrot where the nose should be. "So when are you and John officially getting married?" Sabrina asked as Haylie set Hazel down on the snow and continued playing with the snow.

"December 20th of next year—that would allow me and him to basically have more details in having our wedding perfect and such," Haylie said.

"You're the only person I know that would want a Christmas wedding, would you be doing it in Long Island?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, why?" Haylie asked.

"Alright, you're the only person I know that would do a Christmas wedding and not go to an island to do it," Sabrina said which made Haylie laugh, "What's wrong with that?" Haylie asked.

"Nothing—that just makes you a weird person that's all," Sabrina said, then the alarm rang on Haylie's iPod. "Cookies are done, come on Hazel," Haylie said as she picked up Hazel and her, Haylie & Sabrina entered the home.

**.x.**

"These are good," Hazel said as she was taking bite sized Christmas cookies into her mouth. Her, Haylie & Sabrina were sitting in the living room, continuing to watch television while eating the cookies and drinking milk.

"Yes they are," Haylie said as she took a bite out of her cookie, then the home phone rang. "I'll get it," Sabrina said as she grabbed the phone. "Hey, Haylie's house Sabrina speaking may I ask who the heck is calling?" Sabrina asked.

"_Hey Sabrina, it's John, can I speak to Haylie please?" _John asked.

"Yeah sure hold on," Sabrina said as she had the phone leave her phone and said, "Haylie, it's for you," Then handed the Punk Diva the phone. "Hey, talk to me,"

"_Hey sweetie, how's home?" _John asked.

"Hi John, yeah it's great, I'm freezing though," Haylie said, "but other than that, it's great, me, Hazel & Brina are having fun at home,"

"_Aw, I wish I was there to warm you up," _John said.

"I wish you were here in general, and Hazel especially Hazel, she really misses you," Haylie said.

"_I really miss her too, and speaking of me coming to see you guys, that's why I called you actually," _John said.

"You won't be here?" Haylie guessed.

"_No, no, no, I am going to be there," _John said.

"You're going to be late?" Haylie asked.

"_No, no, not that," _John said.

"Then what John stop keeping me in suspense you're making me sound like I'm in a horror movie waiting to see if my life is going to be ending by the villain or not," Haylie said.

"_Alright sheesh, all I'm going to be saying is that I'm going to be early then expected," _John said.

"How early?" Haylie asked.

"_It's a surprise sweetie, can I tell Hazel that?" _John asked.

"Sure," Haylie said as she took the phone away from her ear, "Hazel sweetie, someone wants to talk to you," Haylie said.

"Okay," Hazel said as she crawled her way to the phone and Haylie placed it in her ear as she said, "Hello,"

"_Hi sweetie," _John said.

"HI DADDY!" Hazel said.

"_Hi Hazel, can I tell you something?" _John asked.

"Yeah, what is it Daddy?" Hazel asked.

"_I'm coming home to see you a little earlier than Christmas," _John said.

Hazel's eyes widened with excitement then asked, "How early Daddy,"

"_Oh that's a surprise sweetie, but here's one thing that you don't have to worry about Hazy, I will be home before Boxing Day." _John said.

"Alright Daddy, I miss you," Hazel said.

"_I miss you to sweetie. Oh, I gotta go sweetie, but I'll call you tonight," _John said.

"Alright Daddy, I love you so much," Hazel said.

"_Love you to Hazel, oh and tell your mom that I love her to," _John said.

"Alright I will Daddy, bye," Hazel said.

"_Bye Hazel," _John said as both him and Hazel hung up their phones.

"Daddy's coming home early for Christmas," Hazel said with excitement in her voice and eyes widened with excitement.

"That's awesome sweetie, did he say what day he will be home?" Haylie asked.

"No, he wouldn't tell me, but he said he will be home before the Day of Boxes," Hazel said.

"What's the Day of Boxes?" Sabrina asked.

"I think she means Daddy would be home before Boxing Day," Haylie said.

"Oh _now _ I get it," Sabrina said while facepalmed her forehead then Hazel laughed a little bit.


	15. Chapter 15

It was around eight o'clock at night where Hazel was sitting on the couch looking at the Christmas tree. Haylie walked into the living room and noticed her daughter looking at the tree and asked, "Hazel, why are you look at the tree for? Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, nothing's wrong with it, I'm just looking at the tree because it's so pretty," Hazel said. Haylie looked at the tree herself and said, "Yeah you're right Hazel sweetie, the tree _is _beautiful," Then Haylie picked up her daughter and said, "Time for bed sweetie," She said as she brought Hazel up to her room and got her changed in a purple Barbie night gown. Haylie put her in her crib, kissed her forehead and whispered, "Good night Hazel,"

"Night Mommy," Hazel said as she smiled and saw that Haylie left the room and Hazel fell fast asleep. When Haylie walked downstairs, she sat on the couch and watched some TV, until she heard her home computer beep. She went over to the computer and saw that she had a request for a video chat.

_ShamanofSexy123 is requesting a video chat with Punk_Diva666  
Yes/No_

Haylie was thinking for a few seconds before clicking the option 'Yes' then waited a few minutes before it loaded up. "Hey sweetie," John said.

"Hey," Haylie said with a small wave and a smile on her face.

"You look cold," John commented.

"Why and how?" Haylie asked.

"Well, it could be that your nose is making you look like Rudolph," John commented and when he saw Haylie grab a nearby mirror and check out her nose and saw her eyes wide in realization that her fiancée was right, John laughed before asking anyways, "I'm right, right?"

"Yeah—but why did you pick that out?" Haylie asked.

"Because it's cute when you look like Rudolph," John said.

"Since when do I look like Rudolph?" Haylie asked.

"Oh, you've been doing that for a while, you just didn't notice," John said matter-of-factly.

Haylie lowered her head as she felt her cheeks warm up a little bit, and it wasn't because she was cold.

"Awwhee- my blonde Snooki is blushing," John joked.

"Whoa," Haylie said snapping her head back up, "since when did I became Snooki?" She asked.

"You're short and you have a temper like hers a bit, so it works out perfectly," John said.

"But I don't have that two inch poof," Haylie said, "And whatever you do, you're not making me have that hair for our wedding," She added.

"Alright, alright sheesh," John said raising his hands up in defence, "don't somehow murder me via computer,"

"If I can, I would be epic that I know a way to murder someone via computer," Haylie said with a wide smile on her face.

"You're going to be glad if you do that?" John asked.

"Hey—seriously one of my goals before I die is to be on FBI's top 10 most wanted," Haylie said.

John was silent for a few minutes before asking, "Seriously?"

"Call me weird, but yeah," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Figured out the songs that you want for the wedding?"

"Yeah—the song that I want for our first dance is _In my Life _by _The Beatles, _for the Father/Daughter dance, you can take this up with Peter, but I'd chosen _My Little Girl _by _Tim McGraw, _andfor the Mother/Son dance, you can take this up with Mary & Josh but I chose _Anyway _by _Martina McBride" _John said.

"Well, I can tell you already that they would like the songs that you chosen, and wait, can I ask your opinion on something?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah sure what is it?" John asked.

"I need your opinion on a hairstyle that I chose but I don't know if it would be cute on me or not," Haylie said as she was flipping through papers on her computer desk then found what she needed. "Aha," Haylie said as she grabbed the paper then made it so that John could see it, "How is it? Too preppy? To un-preppy?" Haylie asked. The picture had a hair style that was a half up-do with a little poof and it was curled and part of the curled bangs were covering the left eye.

"See? That hair looks like Snooki hair," John said.

"No it doesn't," Haylie said, "Her hair has the poof and the actual hair is _straight, _this has the poof and the actual hair is _curled, _there is a difference," Haylie stated matter-of-factly with a smirk on her face, then for some reason heard _Love the Way you Lie Part II _play on her end.

"Why is an Eminem song playing on your end?" John asked.

"First off, it's Rihanna's version of Eminem's _Love the Way you Lie _and second of all, it's my iPod playing it's random alarm for some reason," Haylie said as she grabbed her iPod off of her doc, "hate it when it does that," She muttered as she heard John laugh for no reason. Then Haylie decided to ask, "So has Alison told you about the whole storyline with Hazel yet?"

"Well she told me that she canned the storyline since I won that ladder match to get custody rights to Hazel, but she did told me that she was giving me a WWE title shot," John said.

"Oh God John that's so freaking awesome, against Mike right?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah—I'm surprised he's still WWE Champion, he'd even been "generous" and decided to defend the title against Josh," John said.

"But let me guess, Alex decided to interfere right?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, it was him and Cole…for the second time," John said then Haylie got a tint of anger in her eyes, then ask, "Why does Cole _love _to make the Trudel's lives a living hell. First it was him telling me on NXT seasons 2 and 3 that I wasn't a good Pro to Carson, in season 2 and Krista in season 3 and that Mike was and guess what, both seasons my rookies won, not his, and now with Josh, if he gets a title opportunity against Mike for the title, he's going to interfere and now going to tell _him _that he's not going to be a good Pro to Craig," Haylie said as she sighed in frustration and ran a hand through her hair.

"Haylie calm down, you have nothing to worry about, Josh is taking care of Cole for himself _and _you, whereas me on the other hand is going to be taking the WWE Championship belt out of the Annoying One's grasp, and the only things that _you _have to worry about is the wedding and Hazel, got it?" John asked.

"Got it Dad," Haylie said jokingly with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, sad to say that I gotta go since speaking of the devil your brother wants the computer for some reason that I don't even wanna know, so I'll see you when I get to LI," John said.

"Yeah see ya, love you," Haylie said while making a hand heart.

"Love you too Princess," John said as him and Haylie closed out of the video chat. Haylie shut down her computer, went upstairs to her room and got changed into a white cami and grey sweatpants, climbed into her bed and went to sleep.


End file.
